Sinnoh Adventures
by BertGlamGa
Summary: A young boy and his army of hags set out to explore the Sinnoh region. What will unfold for these 6 lifelong friends? Rated K for now, may not remain that way; WARNING: STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS, MANY BLANKS
1. The Journey Begins

**_This is something new I'm going to be working on for a while. It's a story about myself and my friends and other OCs that I will create going through the Sinnoh region. Sorry, but this story will be mostly OC. To the story! _**

**_THIS IS NOT A REQUEST FOR YOUR OC. _**

* * *

My name is Robert Bellamy. Today is my tenth birthday, which means my friends and I can finally get our starter Pokémon. My friends have been waiting on me for months now, refusing to begin their adventure without me. I always felt slightly guilty, but they were just too stubborn to listen to me.

After scarfing down breakfast as fast as I could and tearing up my room, desperately trying to recall where I put my Pokétch, I got a cab to Sandgem Town where I would meet my friends at Professor Rowan's lab. If you don't know who that is, he is a Pokémon Professor in Sinnoh, most responsible for giving young new trainers their starter Pokémon.

When I arrived in town, I check my Pokétch and headed straight to Rowan's lab. As I walked in, I saw my five friends sitting in a sort of lobby, obviously waiting on me. In order from left to right, there sat Lily, Dave (whose real name is Megann - yes, she's a girl, but some of us mainly just call her Dave for a reason we don't entirely know), Shelby, Anastasia (who we called either Stasi or Star), and Larissa.

"Seriously, Robert?" called my friend, Shelby, "It's bad enough you made us wait until your birthday for our own Pokémon, but making us wait an hour for you to get your slow butt over here? You're so cruel to us."

"Hey, I didn't _make_ you guys do anything!" I interjected.

Shelby smiled at me and said, "Yeah man, I know. I'm just messing with you."

With that, everyone rose from their seats and entered a door near the back of the room with a sign beside it that read, "Trainer Orientation Room." Within the room were many things you would expect to see in a lab. Wires tangled around one another across the room, all-metal walls and floors. The walls were lined with dull-colored counters and cabinets above them. There was about five other doors littered along the walls, none of them with a sign, except one which read "DO NOT ENTER." In the center of the room, in front of a wall of windows, was a large, black desk on wheels with six Pokéballs on it and an old man behind it. The old man called out, "Oh, yes, I see you're all here now! That's great!"

He walked from behind the desk and motioned us toward him. "My name is Professor Rowan, but I'm sure you all know that. Today is the day you have all been waiting for - some longer than others. I admire your friendship, the six of you. You're all very kind for waiting on your youngest friend to come of age." His smile seemed genuine and wise. On top of that, infectious. He was about to begin speaking again, but a young woman of about the age of sixteen walked in, apologizing for her tardiness.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Dawn," the Professor admonished, "but it's quite alright because I'm still elaborating on the world of Pokémon and the roles these kids play.

"To continue, the world is full of Pokémon. There are many different species, some may be scary, some you may find laughable, but all are strong in their own way, and should be treated as such. Which leads me to the reason you're all here. Dawn, would you please?"

Dawn scurried to the desk and two-by-two, released all the Pokémon from the Balls that were sitting there. There were two Turtwigs, two Chimchars, and two Piplup. Rowan began again, "The case is special with you six, and so the case with the starters is, as well. Normally, I only get groups ranging from a solo person to a group of three, thus I only ever need the original trio. To fit this groups needs, I bred three more Pokémon - to make it fair, they're all the same Pokémon. This means there are two of each species on this table. Now don't be shy, come on then." He smiled warmly at us all and gestured us all to come up and pick, one by one. He called us in order from oldest to youngest, justifying it as "only fair."

Shelby was the first one up. She chose a male Chimchar, whom she nicknamed Buddy. A few people chuckled at the nickname. "Hey, I'm terrible at remembering names! I thought this would be fine - why would it not?"

Then went Dave, taking a Turtwig that she named Genbu (tortoise god), thinking it was so adorable.

Next was Star, who decided on a Turtwig as well. Hers was a female, and she named it Lucina (Greek for grove and goddess of childbirth, a reference to its gender).

Then went Larissa, grabbing a male Chimchar that she named Blaine, after one of her favorite characters from a popular TV show.

Lily went then, grabbing the male Piplup that she named Boss. She took him in order to "crush Larissa."

I was the final one to go, taking the remaining Piplup. It just so happened to be a female with a sassy nature, so I nicknamed her Empress, which I thought to be very fitting.

After a few minutes of us all getting acquainted with our new partners, Rowan cleared his throat, hinting at us to be quiet. "Now that you all have your own Pokémon, I would like to give you all a few more things. Dawn, please grab the Balls. I'll get the rest," Rowan then left the room, retrieving more gifts. Dawn went to a cabinet and pulled out a large tray filled with minimized Pokéballs. She took a large amount off and struggled to carry them all back to the desk in the center of the room.

Apparently they were all empty, which was upsetting to Lily and Star, but they were all for us nonetheless. We each got five balls and a video tutorial on how to catch Pokémon.

A few minutes after the video was over, Rowan finally returned. He was carrying, with great difficulty, six thin cards each evenly placed between six mechanical devices. He lay the objects out on the desk, one card and one gadget in front of each of us. He explains that the device is called a PokéDex and that they record information on Pokémon. He then told us to sign our names to the card we were each given. After, he instructed us to scan the card on our PokéDex to register ourselves as the Dex owner, that way they wouldn't get mixed up.

After much more instruction and endless talking, he finally released us into the world with our new Pokémon.

Today is our first day as official Pokémon Trainers. We are now on our roads to the rest of our lives. What will come of this adventure? Only time will tell.

* * *

**_Remember to review the story, if you'd like! I'd really appreciate any thoughts or ideas you make have. Any edits you have are welcome to be expressed as well, whether it's a grammatical error or a plot edit. _**


	2. Oreburgh City

It's been a week since we obtained our first Pokémon. We all decided we would take on the Pokémon League. To do that, we would have to earn badges from Gyms around the Sinnoh region. The Gyms are littered about the region, all in different towns and some in different climates. This challenge won't be easy, but it _will_ be fun. The only person to have a Pokémon evolve thus far was La'Rissa, now with a Monferno. Along with her newly evolved Pokémon, she also caught two new friends. The new friends are a Kricketot named Jiminy and a Glameow named Manuel.

Other new Pokémon include Shelby's Budew, Rosie; Star's Cherubi, Blossom; a Wurmple from Dave; Lily's Combee; and a Zubat and a Shinx that I obtained, who I named Croni and Lei.

At this moment we're all in Oreburgh City. We got through the Oreburgh Gate around 6:00 PM and decided to just wait until morning to challenge him. We're currently bunking in a motel. To sum up the past week, everything has been rather uneventful, other than our new partners.

We've all met some very interesting people in the past week, a man named Roark being one of them. When we first met him, we thought him to be no more than just a miner. But then he introduced himself as the Oreburgh Gym Leader. Now he awaits our challenges in the morning. He said he will do only one battle with each of us, no rematches until we raise our Pokémon more. This puts us all a little bit on edge as we're all anxious to get our first gym badges. Truthfully, the only one of us I'm worried for is Shelby, but hopefully Rosie is strong enough to help out Buddy.

I suppose I should turn in for the night. We all decided it would be I who would challenge Roark first, so I'm going to need some rest.

* * *

It's 7:00 in the morning, and we're making our way to the Oreburgh Gym. We're all conversing about what Pokémon he may have. We all know about his Cranidos and that he's a rock trainer, but he could have any number of them. Shelby and La'Rissa hardly talk at all, trying to plan out their battles, obviously the most stressed about this.

As we enter, we see rocks and sand everywhere. It looks like an indoor mountainside. While we're busy looking at the environment, Roark catches our attention and leads us to the battle square. He goes over the basics of how Gym battles work and informs us that this, like every future Gym, will be a single battle. He asks us who is first, I raise my hand, and he shows me where to stand. When he walks to his spot, he sends out his first Pokémon, a Geodude, and tells me to send out mine and that I can make the first move.

With much shakiness, I grab the first ball off of my belt and send out Empress, who is looking as confident as ever. Apparently, it took me too long to consider what move to use first and Empress began on her own, using Bubble.

The Geodude dodged it and hit with Rock Throw. Empress just shrugged it off, though. Empress tried Bubble once more, this time hitting and greatly weakening the Geodude. In its last attempt at trying to weaken Empress, it threw another rock, but missed. Empress used Pound and knocked out the Geodude.

Roark smirked and returned his Geodude, whispering a good-job to the ball. He looked back up, seriousness in his eyes restored. He exchanged the ball in his hand for another on his belt, and out came a large, ferocious-looking Onix.

Roark commanded it to use Rock Throw, which made me want to roll my eyes. Has Roark not paid attention to how ineffective that is to Empress? Empress, with barely a scratch, used Bubble, making Onix recoil fiercely. Onix used Stealth Rock, basically wasting its turn, and Piplup used bubble once more, KO'ing the opposing Pokémon.

Roark repeated his process as with Geodude and sent out his main attraction, Cranidos. I had been waiting for this - will this Gym finally be a challenge?

Nope.

Cranidos was taken out within three turns. Empress was a bit weak afterwords, but I was very proud of her for having cleared the whole Gym all on her own.

Roark handed me my badge, healed his Pokémon, and asked the next challenger to step up, who happened to be Lily. She scraped by with a bit more difficulty than I, but she beat him, as well.

Next was La'Rissa, who had a very heated battle. Her Monferno, Blaine, easily beat Geodude and Onix. When it got down to Cranidos, Blaine fainted after the first turn with it. La'Rissa decided her best bet would be in Manuel, her Glameow. When Rissa found a strategy of using Hypnosis then spamming Scratch, she won. It took quite a while, but eventually the Cranidos basically gave up, giving Manuel the advantage.

Star went next, and she wiped the floor with Roark. She won with ease and got her badge within less time than it took anyone else.

Dave was up, now, looking quite confident, but nervous as well, just as I had. Dave managed to win, and her Wurmple, Jessie, evolved into a Cascoon.

Now, the one we were all waiting for, Shelby stepped up to compete. She sent out Buddy, who was smiling like a jolly little imp. I don't think he realized what trouble he was in yet. Roark sent out Geodude, and Buddy remained upbeat. Until Geodude landed his first hit, Rock Throw, that is. Buddy nearly fainted just then, but pulled through to use Ember, which did nearly nothing. Shelby quickly switched to Rosie, who easily took out everyone but Cranidos. Rosie fainted, leaving Shelby's with just Buddy. Buddy tried his hardest, but just couldn't do it, and Shelby lost the match. She tried to act as though it was no big deal, but we all knew better. She felt insufficient.

Roark tried to reassure her, and told her that next time will be better. She smiled weakly at him and turned away. He told us we should all go to the Pokémon Center to heal up and then to make our way to Eterna City. He showed us on our maps where it was, but informed us of roadwork in the way of the short route and that we would, unfortunately, have to go back through Jubilife City to get there.

We will continue on our journey and I will report again as soon as possible.


End file.
